Don't Leave Me
by lennybusker
Summary: Remember that scene in the attic from Welcome Back, Hatter? Well, this is how it should've went.


Best friends were supposed to be inseparable, right? That's how the March Hare felt about the Mad Hatter. Well, maybe he felt something more for his best friend, but he always kept that to himself. The thing was that Hatter had won a castle in a contest. That meant he was moving far, far away and never coming back. Hare just couldn't take that. Everyone seemed so happy for the Hatter. He was getting everything he ever wanted – except Hare. The fact that Hatter was so willing to drop his things and move away really shot the Hare's self-worth. Did the Hatter not care about him? Was he that selfish to just leave him? The Hare needed answers. And answers he will get.

Climbing up the stairs to the Hatter's attic he saw him rushing around the place, deciding on what to bring with him to his new castle. The host looked up and saw him, smiling ecstatically since he was hoping Hare could help him out with the moving process. "Oh, good, Hare! You're here! I need your help with a few things!" Hatter rambled as he took Hare's hand and rushed him down to his level. The heat that was exchanged from the contact went unnoticed by the Hare. The host continued to rush and ramble about asking Hare what he should take with him to his new castle and it overwhelmed the Hare to say the least. He really didn't know the first thing about moving.

After a while, Hare shook his head and flew his hands up. "Hatter, aren't you gonna miss me?" Hare blurted out finally which made the Hatter stop in his tracks and turn to face him. "Don't you care that you're leaving me behind? Don't you know how much I… I love you?" Hare struggled to say that last part, but it had to be said. He couldn't keep his mouth shut for long. "Even after Alice sang that song about best friends, which was meant for us, you're willing to just forget about me?" Taking a deep breath, Hare sniffled as he wiped his eyes. He didn't plan on crying, but oh well. Tears were streaming down his face by then.

Hatter's face fell at hearing Hare practically confess his true feelings. It hit him like a tidal wave almost. How could he not see it before? This was genuinely upsetting the Hare. "Hare… I don't know what to say… I love you, too. You're my best friend after all." The host stated, seeing the look of frustration on the Hare's face. "No. I love you the way a man and a woman love each other, Hatter. More than friends." He corrected as he turned his back to him, fumbling with his hands nervously. "Please don't leave me… I don't know what I'd do without you…" The Hare whispered as he looked down, removing his glasses to wipe his tears. "If you really love me… in anyway shape or form… you won't leave me…"

The Hatter slowly approached his friend and placed his hands on his shoulders to comfort him, sighing. He was right. How could he be so selfish and not be considerate of the Hare's feelings? After all, the host had strong feelings for the Hare as well. "I don't go then." Hatter said as he slowly moved his arms down to wrap them around the Hare's body from behind, holding him ever so tightly. Hare leaned against him and let out a sigh of relief before feeling the host's lips on his neck. "S-So, you won't leave? Y-You'll stay?" Hare asked as he tilted his head for Hatter, fluttering his eyes as he felt the host's tongue on his pulse point.

"Mhm." Hatter stated before he turned the Hare around to face him, cupping his face. Without even asking, he pulled Hare in closer to connect their lips in a searing kiss that made Hare melt away and wrap his arms around his neck. With reluctance, Hatter pulled away after a while only to press their foreheads together. "I couldn't believe what I was missing. You were staring right in front of me all along, Hare… am I that stupid?" The host asked as he stepped back and sighed, pouting at him. He hoped Hare would ease his thoughts.

"You're not stupid, Hatter. In fact, you're the smartest Hatter I know… and actually… you're the only Hatter I know." Hare said cutely as he took the host's hands in his and brushed his lips against his knuckles. "How true that is. Now that I'm staying… shall we have a tea party or what?" The host asked as him as he placed his hands on Hare's hips, swaying with him ever so slightly. "Of course!" Hare exclaimed before the two pecked each other's lips and headed outside to set up for their daily tea party. The two were once again inseparable and there was nothing that could change that. Never ever again would anything come between the two of them.


End file.
